This invention relates to posts and especially to a sign post having a cross arm for supporting a hanging sign. This type of sign has been very effective for selling. Heretofore the signs have been made of wood and have been heavy to transport. The installation and removal of the signs has also required the services of a sign installer which has been relatively expensive.
Efforts have been made to substitute a hollow post made of lightweight plastic material for the solid wood post. In one application, the hollow post is placed over a steel stake. However, special equipment has been necessary to drive the stake in the ground and remove it. Also the steel stake has been relatively heavy in order to withstand the forces it is subjected to during installation and removal.